


Carpe Noctem

by navystone



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, adorable noctis, not so much Hurt/Comfort though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navystone/pseuds/navystone
Summary: Noctis is extremely clingy to Prompto. Physically.





	Carpe Noctem

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plot idea before writing this fanfiction, I just hope you guys enjoy ://. And credits to virgorising for proofreading this story! I apologize for any grammar mistakes in advance.

The first time it occurred was when Prompto was having one of those daily visits to Noctis’. As Prompto casually sat on the sofa, fully immersed in King’s Knight, Noctis leaned against his shoulder. Startled by the bold move, Prompto widened his eyes and bit his lip. He felt his body tensing and blood flowing to his cheeks. He looked down at the figure beside him and was shocked to see Noctis with a neutral expression playing with his phone, as if this was a common occurrence. But it was most definitely not for Prompto. He was thankful that Noctis was below him as he would be unable to see Prompto’s extremely flustered face.

They didn’t speak nor interact with each other. At least, not physically, as they were battling alongside in King’s Knight. Both of them were silent, there was only the background noise from the game, feeding on the dead silence. Prompto was angry at this. He felt that it was supporting the whole unsettling issue, but on the contrary, Noctis seemed to be at peace. In fact, as Prompto stole small glances at Noctis’ face, he looked somewhat sleepy, so Prompto attempted to ignore the silence.

“Prom.” Noctis cuts through the silence.

Prompto inhaled sharply from that one single word. He hoped Noctis didn’t perceive his shock. 

“Yeah?” Prompto asked, trying to keep his cool as much as possible. He rarely gets flustered, unless he’s with girls, and not so much anymore as he outgrew a bit of his shyness. If he gets flustered now, Noctis would obviously realize that something is wrong.

“Shouldn’t we start on our maths homework?” Noctis asked, with no motivation in his tone.

Prompto furrowed his brows as Noctis spoke in a casual tone, while still involved in their (somewhat) intimate position. He was at mental conflict with Noctis. AND himself. Why was Noctis doing this? Was this commonly done? Does he do this with Gladio or Ignis when they’re spending time alone? Or was Prompto just overthinking? Perhaps Noctis assumed this as a customary, friendly gesture-

“Prom?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess we have to. But we can do that later; it’s just 6 and we have a huge winning streak.” Prompto would never accept the fact that he wanted to extend the time for them staying in this position.

As time passed, Prompto started to feel more comfortable in this position, the awkward feeling faded. He stole even more glances at Noctis’ face, and despite said glances being short, he realized some significant features that adorned Noctis’ face. Somehow, no one ever pointed them out- such as Noctis’ sharp eyes, extremely well shaped nose and how his hair seemed to have a blue shade in specific lighting, despite its jet-black appearance. 

They spent another half an hour in that position, and the whole time, Prompto was trying furiously not to budge and ruin the moment. He was unsure what it meant, but he liked their seating arrangement. Despite some shoulder and back pain from Noctis’ heavy body leaning against his, he didn’t want to change anything. Every move Noctis made to position himself comfortable made Prompto’s heart race, his mind going into overdrive whenever he did. He felt conflicted once more. He wanted to escape from this tense situation so badly but at the same time, he wanted to enjoy it.

Ignis’ sudden appearance killed the magic. However, Prompto felt beyond grateful. He would’ve felt awful if he was the one who ruined the moment, and he would’ve drowned in self-pity if Noctis was the one who did so. But he felt a bit disappointed that he couldn’t stay like that with Noctis litter longer.

.

The second time was during Prompto and Noctis' first sleepover. Nothing changed ever since the first incident, the only thing which changed was that Prompto had been sitting with Noctis closer than he had ever did, as if he was dropping hints that he wanted Noctis to invade his personal space. Not that he’d ever admit it.

“So… Where do I sleep?” Prompto asked, fidgeting a bit. He didn’t want to seem like a needy guest.

“Hm? With me of course,” Noctis said, he placed his phone on his bedside table and flopped to the bed.

As Noctis arranged his duvet and blankets, Prompto just stared at him, wide eyed. He pressed his lips together, and tried to stay sane.

“Are you sure it doesn’t trouble you or something? I could just sleep in the couch,” Prompto suggested, attempting to put up some shitty excuse to avoid sleeping with Noctis. Secretly, he wanted that physical contact. But at the same time, this is the type of physical contact Prompto wouldn’t want from Noctis. He felt extremely conflicted, how could he want and not want it at the same time?  
He cursed silently at himself.

“I’d be a shitty host if I let you do that. Just come here,” Noctis said, and he threw the blanket onto the empty side he reserved Prompto to sleep in, gesturing for Prompto to sleep there.

“Since when did you care about being a good host?” Prompto lightly teased Noctis in order to lighten the atmosphere and conceal a handful of doubts. Prompto forced himself to casually jump onto Noctis’ bed, trying to make it seem like he was not reluctant or skeptical. Or anything weird for the matter. It’s what bros do right? If Prompto made it seem more awkward (yes, he felt that way), he was afraid Noctis would assume that Prompto holds a crush on him. Not that he does, of course Prompto will never have more than platonic feelings for his first and only friend. Prompto didn’t notice though, how Noctis worriedly eyed him when he spoke of his crappy host tendencies.

“Don't hog all the blanket,” Noctis said, and turned his back to Prompto.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure you’d do that. You have really bad sleeping habits,” Prompto replied, as he saw that Noctis had turned his back on him, the feeling of upset crawled over. He knows it’s probably because Noctis just wants to make him feel more comfortable, but he couldn’t help but assume many reasons for Noctis not to prefer facing him. Not wanting to undergo defeat (from his feelings), Prompto also turned his back on Noctis.

He couldn’t sleep.

Well, what did he even expect?  
Prompto blankly stared at the ceiling and hoped that he would feel a bit sleepy, but he was wide awake.  
Why?  
Prompto shifted in his position a bit and sighed, he tried to find the reasons behind this sudden bout of insomnia- and found nothing. His mind was blank. He was thinking of nothing. Or it was blank as he was thinking of too many things. 90% of his mind was occupied by Noctis, but he pushed those thoughts away and simply dubbed his mind as blank. Staring at the ceiling was a better choice than dwelling on those thoughts, and he did so while listening to Noctis’ light snores.

It was probably 2 in the morning when Prompto started to feel comfortable (once again) with Noctis’ presence. He never registered how pleasant it felt to have a living being accompany you as you slept. He felt… happy. Finally, Prompto found himself drifting off to sleep.

————

Prompto felt something hot on his neck. Warm. And somewhat comfortable.  
He wanted to return sleeping. But he was overwhelmed with curiosity and it won his attention. He slowly opened his eyes, though still half lidded, and took some time to realize what was happening. 

Noctis. Face pressed on his neck. Hands loosely wrapped around him. 

Prompto’s first reflex would be to throw Noctis off the bed, but he thankfully didn’t act to that involuntary reflex and had only flinched the slightest bit. He stayed quiet, but he was panicking on the inside, although unsure why he was panicking. Did he feel uncomfortable and embarrassed? Was he scared that Noctis would avoid him if he woke up knowing that he did this? Or was it that Prompto avoided confronting his tangle of feelings, leaving all his questions about his opinions on Noctis unanswered?

Prompto stayed like that for a long time. Awake. He didn’t move because he didn’t want to move and find out that he had accidentally woken Noctis up. He stayed awake because his mind had become a battleground again. He wanted to do something that he was too afraid to do. He wanted to push himself back, closer to Noctis. But he didn’t know why he wanted to do that. He just wanted to. Prompto simply waved it off and assumed that he wanted this as he was only half awake. But it was there- that urge to feel Noctis pressing onto him in an interaction beyond just his face in Prompto’s neck and hands on his waist. No. He wanted all of Noctis’ body pressing onto his own. 

Finally taking advantage of Noctis’ unconscious state, Prompto pushed himself backwards and felt Noctis’ chest against his back. He let out a relieved sigh, as Noctis didn’t react to the sudden change. Now at peace, Prompto fell asleep.

.

The third time was during their first camping experience as they set off to meet Lady Lunafreya (and reclaim the throne). As years passed by, Prompto now became accustomed to Noctis’ physically clingy habits, he withstood Noctis cuddling against him in every sleepover, Noctis leaning against him in almost every seating position, and sometimes even Noctis sitting on his lap in notably private occasions, such as the times when they stay up playing video games without anyone knowing. Noctis also began to show those quirks at times when he was sad. He would tend to lean on Prompto, and along with that, Prompto found out that Noctis only does this to him.

Prompto once again laid on the bed, awake while everyone was asleep. He was squished in between of Noctis and Gladio, as Gladio was, as a matter of fact, large, and Noctis took a lot of space sleeping. They agreed to have this sleeping position as it corresponded to their usual sleeping positions, which was Noctis sharing a bed with Ignis and Gladio sharing a bed with Prompto. Now that there was only one surface to sleep on, Prompto was stuck between Noctis and Gladio.

While listening to Noctis’ significantly louder snores (probably due to exhaustion- the day was filled with a severe amount of battles), Prompto reminisced some nostalgic memories of the past, before Noctis has to fulfill his duties. He looked back upon those times when Noctis acted like a leech and he smiled. He loved it when Noctis was acting like a leech. It made Prompto feel like he was someone significant in his life, because unlike Ignis, he wasn’t smart and unlike Gladio, he wasn’t strong. He loved the fact that he was able to somehow be an important factor in Noctis' life.

Prompto rolled to his right, facing Noctis. Would he still be able to be that shoulder to cry on after the throne was reclaimed? After Noctis wore a wedding band on his finger? Noctis could have other figures of emotional support- not only Prompto. There was Luna. And everyone else. It was easy to listen to someone’s problems. Would Prompto still be significant to Noctis in the future?

He sat up straight and took a glance, and brushed Noctis’ fringes out of his face (sort of mirroring a cliché romance movie) and stroked his forehead with his index finger, not worried that Noctis would wake up as he knew that he was a heavy sleeper. He loved doing this. He loved spending his time just to stare at Noctis, even if there was no communication going on. He loved being with Noctis. It always made the atmosphere a little...different. He couldn’t describe what it changed to. The only thing he noted was that he felt happier in that new atmosphere. And he wanted to pay back Noctis for making his world a little brighter.

So he tried to brush his worries away and closed his eyes, and he slowly wandered off to sleep.

——

There wasn’t the same, hot breath lingering around his neck. No body pressed against his back. No hands wrapped around his waist. Prompto didn’t feel Noctis near him. He immediately opened his eyes, turned to his right and scanned the area for Noctis’ presence (despite his sleepiness threatening to knock him out). Prompto sat up and looked at Gladio or Ignis’ side in case Noctis moved. He wasn’t there either.

Prompto slowly raised himself from the floor, trying not to wake the other two. He felt bad. Both of them had faced a pretty heavy day. He carefully tip toed out of the tent, and saw what he wanted to see: a silhouette sitting in front of the bonfire. 

“Noct!” Prompto called out and walked towards Noctis, who was staring blankly at the fire, as if he was carefully counting the amount of small flames emitted.

“Hm?”

He took a seat beside Noctis and faced him. Noctis, unmoved, continued to stare at the fire.

“Dude, it’s like- 2 AM. Why aren’t you sleeping? And how the hell did you wake up?” 

Noctis gave Prompto a small smile and slapped his shoulder lightly, “I don’t know, there’s a lot that’s been going on. Obviously.”

“…Yeah, I’m sorry pal.” 

Both of them sat in silence again, staring at the fire. Prompto knew Noctis wasn’t the type to voice his problems to relieve himself from the pain, so Prompto just sat alongside Noctis to show him that he was there for him. He couldn’t help Noctis, he could only stand by him.

As Prompto carried on with his staring, he felt a familiar pressure on his shoulder. Noctis was leaning against him.

Prompto didn't react, as usual. He just smiled and scooted a bit, giving Noctis more room. He’d stay in this position for as long as Noctis wanted him to.

“Thanks Prom,” Noctis said in a low voice.

“Why do you thank me? I didn’t do anything,” Prompto whispered to Noctis. 

“You always let me lean on you.” 

Prompto exhaled and his smile grew. He loved these moments- moments in which he got to show Noctis how important he was to him. There were so many ways he could show so, and this way was his favorite. It meant that he was always there for Noctis to lean on. He didn’t know how important he was, and he didn’t know if he would be important in Noctis’ future, but he wanted to live in a present in which he was there for Noctis. And he would always be.

**Author's Note:**

> July/26/2018
> 
> I just noticed the HUGE ammount of grammatical errors. Holy shit. I'm so sorry. I tried to fix as much as I could see.


End file.
